


A Storm is Brewing

by Drel_Murn



Series: Tatooine Poetry [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prophets, Slaves, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drel_Murn/pseuds/Drel_Murn
Summary: A storm is brewing, and time grows short.In, night is drawing, and starts Depur’s courtAr-Amu is calling, she draws you close,The tzai is brewing, thus secrets arose.
Series: Tatooine Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Storm is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Ebra the Prophet Was Given the Secret of Tzai by Ar-Amu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469590) by [kiwisson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisson/pseuds/kiwisson). 
  * Inspired by [The Slave Who Makes Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929895) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



When Ebra was a little thing  
Before their mom could start to sing  
The song that called a child's birth  
The Depur stole them from that earth

Your name is nothing, Depur said  
For you have nothing, like the dead  
And you are mine all through and through  
No other family can claim you.

A storm is brewing, and time grows short.  
In, night is drawing, and starts Depur’s court  
Ar-Amu is calling, she draws you close,  
The tzai is brewing, thus secrets arose.

The Depur kept their Nothing close,  
If others feed them Depur knows,  
And Depur sends them far away  
So Nothing has no one all day

Ratti, Grandmother of that place,  
Helped them out ‘neath Depur’s face.  
If none could help while standing tall  
Many can do something small.

A storm is brewing, and time grows short.  
In, night is drawing, and starts Depur’s court  
Ar-Amu is calling, she draws you close,  
The tzai is brewing, thus secrets arose.

Nothing was scared for Grandmother,  
Far she would go like all others  
But Ratti was sure, for Nothing too  
Was still a slave like me and you

And so Ratti held, Nothing tight,  
Though Nothing must leave, ‘fore first light,  
But Nothing came back, time again  
‘Neath the eyes of Depur’s men.

A storm is brewing, and time grows short.  
In, night is drawing, and starts Depur’s court  
Ar-Amu is calling, she draws you close,  
The tzai is brewing, thus secrets arose.

Like all things, Depur’s time did end,  
His slaves now gifts to Depur’s friend  
And now Depur wants everything  
He has no use for Nothing.

A storm is brewing in the sky,  
And Depur burned all jerba ties  
Tomorrow it’s Nothing, before the crowd  
Tomorrow they’ll stand, proud or cowed.

A storm is brewing, and time grows short.  
In, night is drawing, and starts Depur’s court  
Ar-Amu is calling, she draws you close,  
The tzai is brewing, thus secrets arose.

Nothing runs out to the sand,  
They’d rather give life to the land,  
They fight the pain the sharp wind brings  
Ignore the way transmitters sing.

There is silence, storm raging still  
And a figure atop the hill.  
Oh, my child, Ar-Amu said,  
Nothing followed where she led.

A storm is brewing, and time grows short.  
In, night is drawing, and starts Depur’s court  
Ar-Amu is calling, she draws you close,  
The tzai is brewing, thus secrets arose.

Two walked unhurt through the sand,  
Nothing clutched Ar-Amu’s hand,  
Ar-Amu showed the kaktru plant  
The edible flowers,the taste they grant.

She showed chinaa and dal root,  
How laara seeds crush ‘neath their boot,  
Amee and ginsu, pikot, ansar  
To ask and take and leave no scar

A storm is brewing, and time grows short.  
In, night is drawing, and starts Depur’s court  
Ar-Amu is calling, she draws you close,  
The tzai is brewing, thus secrets arose.

When they’d gathered their evening meal,  
Ar-Amu found a cave concealed  
With Ikkelta they spent the night  
‘Twas Ebra who left in morning light

Ratti, my mother, I’ve done you wrong,  
I have listened to Depur’s song  
I‘m Ebra now to laugh in his face  
If you would have me despite the space

A storm is brewing, and time grows short.  
In, night is drawing, and starts Depur’s court  
Ar-Amu is calling, she draws you close,  
The tzai is brewing, thus secrets arose.

Ratti hugged Ebra and held them tight  
"My child," she cried " that sounds right”  
Erba showed Ratti to brew sweet Tzai  
And how to gather so plants don’t die

Depur unknowing of Ebra's night  
Sold them off under noon sun bright  
Ebra taught secrets where ever they went  
Tzai and japor and what they meant

Ebra has not seen Ratti again  
They'll meet once more in the pouring rain  
So when the time comes, pick up your knife  
I tell you this story to save your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fialleril’s Tatooine Slave Culture once again, this time by [Ebra](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/149060073516/tena-the-prophet).
> 
> The story I present here is a combination of the story by [kiwisson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469590) and the story the-anchorless-moon wrote [here](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/153543744126/ive-edited-the-designs-a-bit-more-since-i-took), with some additions.
> 
> Ebra was, to quote fialleril , “ the one to whom Ar-Amu first gave the secret of tzai, and with it all the secrets that bind the people together. Ebra is said to have taught the people not only how to make tzai, but also how to carve the runes and symbols of protection in japor.”
> 
> The foods named can be found [here](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/155282728676/hi-so-i-got-really-excited-about-the-crack). I tried to stick to ones that were specifically mentioned as often being in tzai.
> 
> A little information on jerba cords can be found [here](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/155326896396/okay-so-im-very-deep-in-the-world-building-youve), specifically about them breaking.
> 
> Ikkalda is an archaic version of [“Elder Sister”](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/145884026716/i-have-a-question-about-who-leia-is-named-after) which specifically references Leia.
> 
> The work can also be found along with a read/chanted audio version [here](https://drelmurn.tumblr.com/post/616695669842919424/when-ebra-was-a-little-thing-before-their-mom) on my tumblr blog drelmurn.tumblr.com.


End file.
